Cariño
by karen Grimm lml
Summary: Aveces lo único que se necesita es amor y cariño. One-shot Rieren


Es mi primera historia aquí en FanFiction, espero les guste.

Una disculpa de ante mano por los errores que puedan haber.

Sin mas disfruten.

Era un día hermoso, soleado, el cielo despejado irradiaba un tenue color azul. En los suburbios, en una calle con muchas casas iguales se encontraba en una de tantas residencias una pareja un tanto diferente, dos jóvenes yacían en su cómoda cama matrimonial uno abrazando al otro, en cuanto los primeros rayos de sol emergían de una ventana el mayor empezó a abrir sus pequeños ojos color gris percatándose del agarre del menor, parpadeo un par de veces antes de lanzarlo de la cama con una patada -duele, duele- decía el menor sobándose su cabeza por el golpe -eso te pasa por abrazarme, sabes que no me gustan los abrazos- decía el mayor levantándose de la cama, giro un poco la cabeza mirando el reloj eran las 7:30 am -hoy no iras a trabajar?- pregunto el menor mientras se levantaba del suelo y se sentaba en la cama para ponerse sus pantuflas de gato -claro que si iré mocoso, no sé porque lo preguntas- espeto el mayor, se levantó tomando una toalla, salió de la habitación en dirección al baño.

El joven por su parte se quedó sentado en la cama sumergido en sus pensamientos -*no entiendo que le pasa, siempre que quiero abrazarlo me rechaza o me golpea*- -aah- soltó un gran suspiro de resignación -*tengo que hacer algo al respecto*- se decía así mismo el muchacho, se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la cocina, tomo un sartén lo puso en la estufa antes de encenderlo fue hacia el refrigerador lo abrió, saco unos huevos y tocino para después cerrar este mismo, volvió en dirección hacia la estufa y encendió el asador en flama baja donde se encontraba el sartén, en el deposito dos tiras de tocino, tomo otro sartén y lo puso en otro asador para posteriormente encenderlo espero a que se calentara para echarle un chorrito de aceite de nuevo espero un poco para que se calentara y hecho tres huevos en el sartén comenzó a revolverlos también revisaba el tocino que se encontraba al lado, escucho la cafetera que acababa de terminar de servir el agua en el vaso de esta, de la alacena saco una taza y la puso en la barra -LEVIII- grito el joven castaño que se encontraba en frente de la estufa apagando los asadores de esta -tsk que ruidoso, no tienes por qué gritar ya estoy aquí- dijo Levi que se encontraba parado en el marco de la puerta con una toalla alrededor del cuello tomando un extremo con su mano y secándose el cabello, -l..Lo siento- dijo el joven mientras tomaba el sartén con huevo y lo deposita en un plato junto con el tocino, deja el sartén en la estufa y lleva el plato junto con la taza de café en la mesa, mientras tanto Rivaille toma asiento y comienza a comer, Eren por su parte solo tomaba leche y unas galletas de avena, este solo comía en silencio con la cabeza gacha -¿que debería hacer? Le digo como me siento, no eso tal vez lo moleste...pero... ya llevamos más de un año como pareja porque...siento como si no me quisiera*- pensaba el chico mientras suspiraba, el mayor al percatarse de las acciones del menor alzo la mirada, Eren al sentir la afilada mirada del mayor sobre el procedió a levantar la mirada para encontrarse con aquellas cuencas grises que explotaban de frialdad (al menos él pensaba eso),-que te pasa mocoso?- espeto el menor, con aquel porte serio e indiferente -eh na..Nada Levi jeje- dijo el menor soltando una risilla nerviosa y tomándose la nuca, Levi por su parte tomo su café, le dio un sorbo y se despegar la mirada de aquel joven que le atraía mucho, noto que se veía decaído pero no hizo nada al respecto más que guardar silencio, Eren sin notar que Levi lo miraba mientras tomaba su café seguía divagando en sus pensamientos -*será mejor idear un plan*-, escucho él. Sonido de una silla siendo arrastrada, alzo la morada y miro a Levi que se retiraba, el hizo lo mismo se levantó limpio el desorden que se hizo al hacer el desayuno, cuando termino agarro un termo de la alacena, dentro de este vertió aquel líquido que le fascinaba tanto a su pareja... Café, le gustaba un poco dulce y cargado, también con un chorrito de leche, al terminar de preparar el termo, se dirigió hacia la sala y tomo el maletín de Levi, cuando lo tuvo entre sus manos dio media vuelta, fue directo a la entrada de la casa parándose cera de la puerta con el maletín y el termo, Levi por su parte camino hacia Eren, tomo sus cosas no sin antes escuchar decir al chico -que te valla muy bien amor- esbozando una gran sonrisa -tsk como sea- dijo el contrario y saliendo de la casa. Eren al escuchar aquello no pudo evitar borrar la sonrisa que tenía en su rostro segundos antes, vio un poco borroso y de repente de sus hermosos ojos color esmeralda brotaron unas lágrimas de dolor al saber que tal vez no hacia feliz a Levi, se limpió rápidamente con el dorso de su mano fue directo hacia su habitación y se acostó ese día no haría nada puesto que no había que hacer todo se encontraba en perfecto orden espeto sus sentimientos, respiro profundamente antes de quedarse dormido.  
>Escucho un sonido un tanto familiar se removió un poco en la cama hasta que finalmente despertó -aaaah- bostezo alzando los brazos, giro la cabeza y agarro su celular -OH NO- grito el joven al notar nada más y nada menos que 10 llamadas perdidas de Levi miro el reloj ya pronto llegaría su amado, se levantó rápido y fue hacia la cocina preparo un poco de espagueti y unas pechugas empanizadas, también hizo un agua de plátano deliciosa, al poco tiempo de servir la comida y ponerla en la mesa escucho la puerta abrir y cerrar, se sintió feliz por un momento pero luego recordó las llamadas que no contesto, ahora se sentía mal por eso, vio entrar a Levi al comedor -mira Eren sabes que soy muy paciente... pero ... No abuses de tu suerte, más te vale darme una buena explicación por no contestar mis llamadas- dijo el mayor con un tono de enojo en su voz, -Etto... me quede dormido, l..Lo siento Levi- dijo el muchachito agachando la cabeza -no pensé que...- - NO PENSASTE QUE EREN- alzo la voz el mayor -EE?...¿QUE NO ME DARIA CUENTA, O QUE TALVEZ NO ME MOLESTARIA, ERES IDIOTA O QUE?, CONTESTA MALDITA SEA- espeto Levi con mucho enojo, -s.. Si- dijo Eren al borde del llanto -NO ME JODAS CON UN SIMPLE SI...DEMONIOS- se tomó del cabello -mejor me marcho no quiero pelear contigo- sin más Levi se retiró hacia su habitación, Eren contuvo lo más que pudo el llanto hasta que Levi se retiró, se puso a guardar toda la comida que hizo al terminar tomo uno de los platos de comida junto con un vaso con agua de plátano, tomo rumbo hacia la habitación donde se encontraba Levi toco la puerta y al no escuchar respuesta entro -Levi, te traje algo de comer, no está bien que no comas-<br>-Déjalo en el buro- dijo Levi sin mirar a Eren -s.. Si- el chico un poco torpe dejo lo que llevaba en el buro, se acercó a Rivaille lo tomo del hombro este aun no le miraba eren se puso en cuclillas -Lo.. Lo siento mucho Levi no quise hacerte enojar, siempre lo hecho a perder todo, por favor perdóname ¿sí? - dijo el chiquillo con un tono de voz arrepentido -solo déjame solo Jeager- fue lo único que dijo para que Eren se fuera cuenta que su Levi seguía molesto, este se levantó salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí, Rivaille soltó un suspiro, se giró y tomo su comida, paso una hora encerrado en su alcoba, se puso de pie poniéndose sus pantuflas, tomo el plato y el vaso salió de la habitación y dirigió hacia la cocina dejo los trastes en el fregadero y salió, tomo rumbo hacia la sala para ver si Eren se encontraba ahí, en efecto ahí estaba, acostado en el sofá se encontraba cierto castaño durmiendo, con solo una manta sus manos alzadas hasta su rostro, este se le acercó y lo miro algo dentro de le dolió y mucho por tan solo aquella imagen, Eren estaba llorando en sus sueño, suspiraba entre cortado, y unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos cerrados, se inclinó hacia él y puso su mano en la cabeza de SU niño amado -lo siento Eren, exagere las cosas pero es que me preocupe demasiado cuando no contestaste, pensé que algo malo te había pasado por favor perdóname- inclino un poco su cabeza recargándola en la frente de su pequeño amor inocente y deposito un beso en ella se separó y lo miro unos instantes más antes de ver que este arrugaba un poco la nariz y lentamente abría aquellos ojos que lo enamoraron –Ri..vaille ¿qué pasa?- pregunto el menor levantándose y tallando su dorso contra uno de sus ojos -no podía dormir- dijo con un tono de voz serio  
>-ya veo...pues vuelve a la cama, cierra los ojos he inténtalo de nuevo, buenas noches Levi- dijo el menor volteándose y tapándose hasta los hombros, Levi al mirarlas acciones de Eren tomo la manta de este y la jalo -Aaah!- cayó al suelo -pero que te pasa Rivaille- decía mientras se ponía de pie -nada- dijo con simpleza - entonces?- pregunto -no podre dormir si no estás conmigo- dijo esto muy inaudible para eren -¿eeh?- no pudo oír ni una sola palabra del murmullo de Levi<br>-NO PODRE DORMIR SI NO ESTAS CONMIGO- alzo un poco la voz, escucho perfectamente, Levi lo necesitaba, se formó una gran sonrisa, se levantó para abrazarlo y darle muchos besos pero recordó que a su amado no le gustaba, sr limito a asentir, tomo su manta y camino hacia su habitación, Levi sorprendido por la acción del menor se sintió un poco extrañado y triste pues Eren solo sonrió un poco y se dirigió a su cuarto. Yacían los dos cuerpos reposando en la cama cada uno volteado a un lado contrario del otro, se sentía un ambiente pesado llevaban así 20 minutos, Eren quería abrazar a SU Levi pero sabía cono reaccionaria este, por otro lado Levi quería ser abrazado por Eren (siempre estaba despierto cuando eren lo abrazaba pensando que estaba dormido, se sentía muy bien al lado de aquel mocoso) pero eso no ocurrió, Eren se quedó dormido Levi seguía despierto pero poco a poco el sueño lo fue invadiendo hasta quedar completamente dormido.  
>Al día siguiente el clima era horrible, mucha lluvia, demasiado viento y era muy helado. Eren fue el primero en despertar se levantó y rápidamente fue por un suéter, se dirigió a la cocina para preparar el desayuno como era costumbre, pero de repente se escuchó un muy conocido timbre, corrió hacia donde resonaba aquel sonido, era el teléfono, lo tomo -hola?- dijo con un tono de duda en su voz -hola eren, soy yo Hanji- dijo aquella voz al otro extremo de la línea -señorita Hanji que sorpresa- espeto el menor, alegre por reconocer (muy bien) a la persona que le llamaba -si jeje, bueno solo llamaba para informarte que todas las actividades han sido suspendidas, al parecer protección civil a si lo requirió- dijo la mujer con seriedad - ok señorita Hanji, entonces eso quiere decir que Rivaille no ira a trabajar hoy?-<br>-Exactamente- sonrió -bueno mi querido Eren te dejo Erwin esta por despertar y no he hecho el desayuno- - está bien Srta. Hanji hasta luego- colgó, se alegró, pero su felicidad no duro mucho ya que recordó que Levi no era una persona muy cariñosa -ahh- suspiro, en vez de preparar el desayuno se dirigió a su habitación, desactivo la alarma de Levi y tomo una toalla, salió del cuarto hacia el baño donde tomo una ducha perdido en sus pensamientos cerro la llave del agua caliente y salió un chorro de agua fría según había escuchado cierra los poros. Cuando salió se cambió en su cuarto con mucho cuidado de no despertar a su amado, ya aseado y cambiado volvió a la cocina donde preparo un delicioso jugo de naranja, hotcakes y café. El reloj marcaba las 8:00 en punto abrió sus ojos de sobre manera de inmediato se levantó -EREN- grito se podía notar enojo en su tono de voz, casi de inmediato un castaño de hermosos ojos verdes se asomó por el marco de la puerta  
>-s... Si l...Levi- dijo algo nervioso -mira Eren no quería usar la violencia verbal- dijo el azabache -Que alivio jeje pensé que tendría un trauma de por vi...- lo interrumpió- dije no quería tiempo pasado, QUE PASA POR TU CABEZA EE? ¿ACASO NO VEZ LA HORA QUE ES?- mientras le gritaba las lágrimas no tardaban de salir de los grandes ojos verdes del menor -le...l...Levi- le llamaba estaba hipando por el llanto que lo invadió, se sentía mal cuando Levi le gritaba -CALLATE Y NO ME VENGAS CON TU LEVI... DEJA DE LLORAR NO SEAS MARICON - le gritaba más fuerte y el más lloraba, en eso tomo fuerzas y se armó de valor -DEJA DE GRITARME- le alzo la voz - ESTOY ARTO DE QUE ME GRITES ES SUFICIENTE- le gritaba mientras con sus manos se tomaba del cabello y se lo alaba como si eso le diera fuerzas -NUNCA ME ESCUCHAS Y, Y NADA MAS ME REGAÑAS COMO SI FUERA UN NIÑO PEQUEÑO PERO NO, NO LO SOY SE LO QUE ESTA BIEN Y LO QUE ESTA MAL- hizo una pequeña pausa - así que por favor ya basta- se giró y salió del cuarto se escuchó una puerta cerrarse con fuerza -Eren- fue lo único que pudo decir el mayor, estaba sorprendido por la actitud de su niño de ojos verdes. Salió del cuarto con su expresión indiferente de siempre, sintió un poco de frio pero no le dio importancia pensó que sería por la humedad de la mañana tomo su teléfono celular y marco un numero espero -piiip...piiip... hola- atendieron la llamada, era una voz masculina que derramaba autoridad en cada letra que salía de aquella boca -rubio oxigenado no podré ir hoy a trabajar se me hizo tarde- decía el de cabellos oscuros -a Levi que manera de dar los buenos días a tu mejor amigo- decía con un tono burlón -Tsk como sea, escuchaste lo que dije- el otro solo reía -claro que sí, pero no te preocupes hoy se cancelaron todas las actividades, según protección civil la tormenta estará fea, pensé que Hanji se lo había dicho a Eren- mientras decía esto el rubio, él se quedó estupefacto, ahora todo tenía sentido, porque no sonó la alarma, el clima,- está bien nos vemos mastodonte- no dejo despedirse a Erwin porque colgó, salió deprisa hacia el baño toco -tock, tock...Eren abre- nada, silencio nadie contesto<br>-Eren abre- le decía serio y un poco arrepentido por haberle gritado, llevo su mano hacia la chapa y la giro, la puerta se abrió y dentro no había nadie, fue deprisa a la cocina y nada, solo se encontraba un delicioso desayuno que el castaño había preparado. Se empezó a desesperar donde estaba SU mocoso, de seguro se fue con su hermana -Tsk- chasqueo la lengua, fue hacia la alcoba, agarro una chaqueta, no le importó si no estaba aseado o si seguía en pijama, salió casi corriendo a la entrada, tomo las llaves de su auto abrió la puerta pero quedó paralizado en frente de él se encontraba su castaño en la acera sentado todo mojado, sintió un alivio, dejo las llaves en su lugar cerró la puerta tras de sí y camino hacia el chiquillo -Eren- le dijo serio  
>-mm- fue lo único que dijo el castaño - vamos entra o pescaras un resfriado - le tomo del hombre<br>-ahh- suspiro, el azabache tenia razón, se puso de pie y ambos caminaron hacia la casa.  
>-ve a tomar una ducha, yo iré a cambiarme la ropa mojada te veo en el comedor- decía el menor serio, no tenía esa sonrisa tan característica de él, el mayor solo asintió; ya en el comedor estaban ambos desayunando, cuando terminaron Eren se levantó y comenzó a recoger los trastes, Levi al notar que el castaño no lo miraba ni le dirigía la palabra hablo - estuvo muy rico el desayuno- el castaño se dio vuelta y camino al fregadero para lavar los trastes -gracias, supongo- dijo más frio que un hielo, se empezó a desesperar su castaño no era el mismo y el tenía la culpa. Después ambos se dirigieron a la sala para ver la T.V, no sin antes de que eren fuera por su manta, esa tormenta si iba enserio, la lluvia caía muy fuerte, el aire azotaba igual. Se sentaron en el sofá, cada uno en una orilla de este, Levi encendió la televisión y comenzó a cambiar de canal hasta que un canal le llamo la atención -mira Eren es tu programa favorito- trataba de animar a su niño, este ni siquiera volteo a verlo su expresión era gélida, sin ninguna expresión peor que la del azabache, pasaron así un rato hasta que -achu- se escuchó un estornudo como el de un gatito -salud- dijo mayor<br>-gracias- decía el más chico con sus manos en su cara. Se escuchó unas dos o tres veces el mismo sonido seguido de un "salud" y un "gracias" el menor empezó a temblar ligeramente pero esto no pasó desapercibido por Levi, lentamente se acercó a Eren y sin que este se diera cuenta se abalanzo sombre el, Eren quedo sorprendido por aquel acto se su pareja -Eren, lo siento... perdón no debí gritarte así sin saber la razón por favor perdóname- le dijo el mayor mientras tanto los ojos de Eren se aguadaron y empezó a llorar -no llores- le dijo con una voz dulce mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas con su mano -lo siento, no puedo evitarlo sabes que soy un sentimental- dijo Eren quien abrazo más a su amado. Dejo de temblar, tomo su manta y los tapo a ambos, Eren se encontraba con sus manos en el pecho de Levi mientras él lo abrazaba, llevo una de sus manos hasta la barbilla de Eren y le alzo la vista, lo beso, un beso tierno, sin lujuria, definitivamente se amaban, se separaron -Te amo Eren- dijo el mayor con una pequeña sonrisa, Eren al escuchar aquello se sonrojo y hundió su rostro en el pecho del mayor - yo también Te amo Levi- al escuchar esto abrazo más a Eren. Y así se quedaron dormidos aferrado uno al otro, de verdad que se amaban 3.

Espero le haya gustado. luego subiré otra de las historias que tengo empolvada aquí en mi pc xD

Grimm lml


End file.
